


given (4 members) - 9+ new messages

by Nodame



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Chatlogs, Gay Panic, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, idiot gays wont shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodame/pseuds/Nodame
Summary: Haruki makes a group chat for the given boys.Spoiler alert : he regrets it.Happens sometimes between chapter 28 and 29. Slight manga spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

haruki added kaji

kaji : w-

haruki added ritsuka  
haruki added mafuyu

kaji: what

haruki : alright that's everyone

haruki : thought we needed a group chat

haruki changed the groupchat's name to "given"

ritsuka : what the hell

kaji : oh shit this is a great idea

kaji : good job on having braincells 

mafuyu : hello

haruki : akihiko pls

ritsuka : mafuyu where the FUCK are you

kaji : ????

mafuyu : i'm coming, i had to feed kedama before leaving. He wouldn't stop barking

[mafuyu sent an image]

kaji : wait

haruki : OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE

kaji : he kinda looks like you

ritsuka : RIGHT

mafuyu : i dont know if that's a compliment or not but thank you

kaji : it is a compliment

kaji : anyways

kaji : are you two going on a date???

ritsuka : no

mafuyu : yes

ritsuka : nO

mafuyu : sad ):

haruki : UECCHI

ritsuka : WAIT NO

kaji : uenoyama i cant believe you

ritsuka : FINE IT'S A DATE ALRIGHT DONT BE SAD

mafuyu : you're so easy to persuade

mafuyu : it's cute

haruki : alright time out. 

kaji : gross

kaji changed ritsuka's name to disaster gay  
kaji changed mafuyu's name to puppo

haruki : oh my god HOW DO YOU HAVE ADMIN POWERS

disaster gay : HOLLUP WHAT

puppo : im pretty sure everyone here has them

kaji : what he said

kaji : i take it back you have zero braincells

puppo changed haruki's name to "clown"

disaster gay : oh my god nd12doekdk+)#

clown : mafuchan why must you hurt me

clown : oh ew that was an ugly keyboard smash

clown : you must be a top

kaji : oh my god

puppo : oh that he aint

disaster gay : shut up

disaster gay : WHATG

kaji : WHAT

clown : WHAT!!!!!

kaji : IMSKDJDKS

disaster gay : ST O pP

clown : i regret everything

kaji : uenoyama i thought u were a late bloomer what is THIS

disaster gay : HERE U GO AGAIN WITH THIS LATE BLOOMER SHIT

clown : also akihiko this aint fair you need a fresh username too

puppo : alright i've arrived @disaster gay

disaster gay changed kaji's name to "microscopic dick"

disaster gay : i dont see you

microscopic dick : WHAT THE FUCK

clown : AHAHHHAHAHHAHAHA

disaster gay : okay i see u stand still

microscopic dick : HOLLUP WHERE U GOING

microscopic dick : HARUKI STOP LAUGHING I CAN HEAR U FROM THE TOILET

puppo : akihiko why are you texting in the toilet

clown : what else do you do in the toilet

disaster gay : take an angry poop

microscopic dick : a what now

puppo : don't question it

clown : we won't. 

microscopic dick : wait @disaster gay WHATS WITH THIS USERNAME DONT RUN AWAY

clown : he didn't lie though

puppo : ew

disaster gay : ew

disaster gay : okay we're leaving u adults alone now bye

clown : have fun on your date!!!!

microscopic dick : the moment i step out of this toilet you're dead @clown

clown : 

clown :

clown : wait uecchi mafuchan can i come with you

clown : @disaster gay @puppo pLEASE

microscopic dick : :)))))

microscopic dick changed microscopic dick's username to "the h in haruki stands for hdead"

clown : AKIHIKO PLEASE

the h in haruki stands for hdead : bye bitch

_____________

puppo : it's been six hours im kinda worried

disaster gay : highkey same

disaster gay : @clown @the h in haruki stands for hdead

disaster gay : where u at

puppo : so...quiet...

puppo : uenoyama-kun did you get home safely?

disaster gay : yos. wbu?

puppo : i did as well. i'm worried about haruki though. perhaps we should go check

[the h in haruki stands for hdead sent an image]

disaster gay : oh my fucking god he fucking dead

puppo : f

disaster gay : f 😳

the h in haruki stands for hdead : uenoyama you're next

disaster gay : wait NO

disaster gay : FUCK

disaster gay : AKIHIKO PLEASE-

puppo : lolololol

disaster gay : mafuyu SAY SOMETHING

puppo : idk you take responsibility

the h in haruki stands for hdead : LMAOOOOOOO BUSTED

disaster gay : OH WOW????

puppo : oh my god haruki-san is typing

disaster gay : HARUKI

clown : run uecchi im gonna hold him down

the h in haruki stands for hdead : oh shit you lived

the h in haruki stands for hdead : that aint gonna last though :)

puppo : i appreciate the sacrifice you're willing to make for my boyfriend haruki-san

disaster gay : APPRECIATE MY ASS

clown : 💘💘💘

puppo : i do

clown : PUNCTUATIONS UENOYAMA

clown : oh my god-

the h in haruki stands for hdead : oh myg od

clown : ok kids it's past ur bed time go to sleep

puppo : good night 🌟

disaster gay : it's 22:39 shut up

puppo : are you gonna let me sleep alone :(

puppo : sad and cold :(((

disaster gay :

puppo : in need of hugs :(((((((

the h in haruki stands for hdead : i-

disaster gay : ff f f f fine im coming over

puppo : 💓 :D

clown : this is suddenly wholesome

clown : maybe we should all put aside the conflicts and learn to love each other.

the h in haruki stands for hdead : no 🗿

clown : there was an attempt

clown : good bye world


	2. Chapter 2

puppo : what's a fursuit

clown : oh my god

the h in haruki stands for hdead : child. 

the h in haruki stands for hdead : child who taught you that word.

disaster gay :

puppo : uenoyama did

the h in haruki stands for hdead : bitch

[the h in haruki stands for hdead removed ritsuka from the conversation]

puppo : what why

puppo : why are you reacting this way

clown : mafuyu my pure child

the h in haruki stands for hdead : break up with him

clown : dump him in a trashcan

the h in haruki stands for hdead : german supplex him into the sun

[puppo added ritsuka to the conversation]

ritsuka : BITCH WHY YOU CONSPIRING AGAINST ME YOU DONT EVEN KNOW THE CONTEXT

the h in haruki stands for hdead : SHUT HP FURRY

puppo : he told me hiiragi bought me a dog fursuit because it suits me

ritsuka : SEE IT'S NOT MY FAULT

ritsuka : DONT EVER CALL ME FURRY AGAIN

puppo : what's a furry

clown : oh no

[ the h in haruki stands for hdead changed ritsuka's username to furry]

furry : oh no

the h in haruki stands for hdead : h

clown : AKIHIKO.

[furry removed kaji from the conversation]

furry : BYE BITCH

puppo : you're all scaring me what is happening

clown : a fursuit is a costume representing an animal OC that furries wear

clown : a furry is a person who enjoys anthropomorphic animal characters

furry : so basically a filthy little shit

puppo : uenoyama are you a furry?

furry : NO WHAT THE FUCK

[clown changed furry's username to filthy little shit]

filthy little shit : HARUKI. 

puppo : but hiiragi told me it's your turn on

clown :

filthy little shit :

[clown added kaji to the conversation]

kaji :

[kaji left the conversation]

filthy little shit : mafuyu you do have hiiragi's contact info right

puppo : yes?

filthy little shit : haruki can mafuyu add him for a second

clown : don't ever talk to me again 

clown : filthy little shit

[puppo added hiiragi to the conversation]

puppo : hello

hiiragi : the hell is this

filthy little shit : so what was it about the fursuit and m turn ons

hiiragi :

filthy little shit : bitch

[hiiragi blocked filthy little shit]

filthy little shit : tell him to unblock me

puppo : hiiragi unblock him he's admitting it

[hiiragi unblocked filthy little shit]

filthy little shit : bitch

[filthy little shit removed hiiragi from the conversation]

clown : ngl i kinda wanna see mafuyu in a pomeranian fursuit

puppo : should i consider accepting it?

filthy little shit : I HATE ALL OF YOU


End file.
